


Tag, You're It (Tag, tag, you're it)

by TheequivilentofTrashnouth_Tozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Lol hi, M/M, Starvation, This is my first work on this platform, Title from Melanie Martienez, richie tozier gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheequivilentofTrashnouth_Tozier/pseuds/TheequivilentofTrashnouth_Tozier
Summary: Hi this is bad writing lol also TW:RapeViolenceKidnappingStarvationDehydrationManipulationand others as we go along! pls read lol
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Running through the parking lot, he chased me and he wouldn't stop

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"Happy birthday Richie!" The other losers shouted. Today, the trashmouth himself was turning 15. Nothing could go wrong, right?

It was now 11:39pm on March 22, 2019. "Richie, where are you going?" Eddie asked as his boyfriend walked out the door.

"Just for a walk, bub. I'll be back when the clock strikes 12, don't worry. I'll even take my phone." he held up his brand new phone, from his mother. Eddie sighed, and Richie kissed the top of his head.

That was the last time he would see his boyfriend for another year.

Now, Richie Tozier was running for his life, and a man in black was catching up to him quickly. He saw Beverly's apartment, and knew she would help him, but he did a quick check, and he didn't have enough time to climb to her window, or up the rusty metal steps that Eddie swore he or Bev would get tetanus if they sat on them. He knew Bill's house was ahead, and he knew he would be awake in the kitchen, reading a book, or drawing something new. His rib felt like they were closing in on his lungs, but the adrenaline forced him to almost ram into Bill's door. He pounded on it with the force of a train hitting a tiny Ford car.

"Bill! Bill!" Richie screamed. He heard footsteps on the porch behind him, and he froze when he heard a gun cock behind his head. He turned around to see the same man who was chasing him down the street. "No, please." The man just simply shrugged and put a cloth to his face, and that was the last time he had seen his best friend's house. While he was carrying Richie to his car, Bill finally got the locks undone and he looked outside to see a car driving down the street. He called Richie's name and stepped out, feeling something under his feet. Richie's new phone. He opened it to see his home screen of him and Eddie. He looked at the time. 12:30 am, March 23, 2019. He went to the phone icon and called Eddie, which led to everyone being called.

\-------

Richie let out another sob and Mark punched him again. "I told you to shut the hell up, how do you not understand that!?" He yelled, and walked out the black door, slamming it on the way out. Richie backed up to the wall and slid down, sobbing loudly. A week, a whole damn week he had been here. No food, minimal water. He was allowed one call per week, but if he tried anything, he would be hurt. But he didn't take it last week. Why? He was scared. Of Eddie asking too many questions. Of him slipping information. Of him snapping. Of everything. He looked and found a window. He looked out of it and found he was on the third floor, above some bushes. He thought, maybe, just maybe, he could jump out. But not until he gets food and water. He's too weak to survive even tripping. Richie was freezing. No body fat to keep him warm. He tried to scream, but his throat was hoarse. The doorknob shook, and there was a knock on the door.

“Rich? It’s Lizabeth. You want to make a call?” She opened the door with a glass of water. He nodded and she helped him drink some water. He sobbed when he was done. “You have a number?” He nods again. She helped Richie stand up and out into the hall. She handed him the phone, and he started dialing Eddie's number. It rang, once, twice, and he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice sounded hoarse from crying. Richie waited, wondering if this was a good idea or not. "Hello?" He took a deep breath.

"Eddie, it's me." There were gasps, he was most likely on speaker.

"Richie?"

I just realized how short this is and I'm sorry. Word count: 666


	2. Lie #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beverly tells the first lie to Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Eddie, I love you so much, but I really need to speak to Beverly." I sighed. I felt really bad, doing this to Eddie.  
"What? Did I do some-" He started, but I cut him off.  
"No bub, just let me speak to Bev." He sighs and I hear the voice that's guided me since we've met.  
"Hey, Babe, what's up?" I chuckled at the nickname. Her and Eddie are the only ones to ever call me that, and Eddie has no problem with it.  
" I only have seven minutes. I can't say much, but I want you guys to know if something happens to me, I love you guys so much. I couldn't say it to Eddie without breaking down. It's just, I'm so scared Bevvie." I start crying a bit, but I wipe it away quickly. I hear her take a shaky breath before speaking.  
“I know, bub, and we’re gonna get you outta there, we’ll find you. Stanley misses you so much. He says he misses telling you to shut the fuck up.” I let out a sob. “We’ll find you, just.. Try to act trusting. I don’t know, you might have acted like an idiot, but you were the smartest. Don’t try to run, just act normal. I know you must be scared out of your mind. But-” I look at the clock. Three minutes.  
“But I’m-” I see Mark “I’m Fine Bevvie. I only have one minute. I love you so much. Make sure Eddie gets to bed by 12am and make sure he gets out of the house for a few hours, get some words out of him, I love you guys so-” The line was cut off.  
“Time’s up, son.” I bang my fist against the wall, letting out another sob. “Richard, come here.” I look at him. “Now!” I run over to him. He wraps me in a hug, and I stand there. Slowly, I wrap my arms around his waist and just sob. Looking for every bit of comfort I can get. When he tried moving, I hugged him tighter. Please hurry Bev.  
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
I let out a scream of pure heartbreak as I hear the line disconnect. The rest of the losers rushed in the kitchen. I slide down the wall, sobbing.   
"Was it him?" Mike asked. I nod, and they come over and hug me. When we disconnect, someone's missing.   
"Hey, guys?" They all look at Stan. "Where's Eddie?" We hear the front door open and footsteps on the porch of Bill's house, and I'm quick to follow. Eddie runs across the street, and I run faster, trying to catch up to him before he gets himself killed.  
"Eddie!" I scream. He looks back at me, but continues to sprint, I push my tired legs to run even faster, and I grab the hood of his sweatshirt, pulling him back. "Eddie, stop. It's okay." He turns around, tears visible on his red face.  
"It's okay? It's- What? Your best friend- m- my boyfriend is god knows where! You can't just say it's okay!" He looks into my eyes, and I finally see it. He's a puppy who hasn't seen their owner in what feels like years, and it's been a day. I grew angry at him for the first time since we fought IT, when we were away from each other for a month.  
“Eddie, you didn’t have to explain to him what he had to do! He was pleading for me to get him out, he kept saying he was scared! He was fucking crying! And he kept telling me he loved us, he wants to come home, you think that didn’t break my heart? He had 10 minutes! And he was going to say something when the line cut off. Listen, I know you’ve known him longer than I have, but you weren’t listening to that conversation I had with him. His voice, his breathing, he spoke so fast, I thought he was going to get killed when I was on the phone with him!” I took a breath, tears streaming down my pale face. “It’s just, you are not the only person who’s worried ‘bout him, Eddie. I just need you to understand that. We’re all he has. His parents are,” I scoffed. “God knows where, He has no relatives, no brothers, no sisters, nobody. All he has is you, me, and the losers. Nobody else. Hell, his fucking fish died two hours after he got it!” Eddie broke down once again, falling to the soft grass, and all I could do was just hug him. “I know, bub, we’re going to find him as soon as we can, and we’ll bring him home.” 

That was lie #1 of this whole fiasco


	3. Quick a/n :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Hey yall, thanks for so many hits and kudos, I may not update for awhile, I just am so tired, just want to go to sleep forever, plus I have writers block. Leave comments lololololololololol


End file.
